


[Podfic] Double Drabble: What Is To Be Done In The Abyss If One Does Not Converse.

by LaCoquette



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Comment Fic, Double Drabble, I'm Not Sorry Victor Hugo, M/M, On The Barricade, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sad Blowjobs, comfort sucking, sex at the barricade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCoquette/pseuds/LaCoquette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We who are about to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Double Drabble: What Is To Be Done In The Abyss If One Does Not Converse.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Drabble: What Is To Be Done In The Abyss If One Does Not Converse.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166512) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



To Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels) with admiration

**Audio** : [Mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9csattkw84r0jta/Abyss.mp3)


End file.
